Undertale: Another Tale: The Time of Reunion
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: The Hueman Sisters were having a relaxing day, until Ralsei notice but not seeing the Six Souls having time with them. Then the Sisters learn about where their parents are and went on a search to find them with Susie and Ralsei. But then the Six Souls, Asriel's ghost and Flowey went missing. Where are they and will this be a good ending?
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Another Tale: The Time of Reunion

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Easter; everyone. At March 16, 2019, I attended my Uncle Opal's wedding and wedding party to his bride and my new Aunt Marigold. I had so much fun at the party, and I caught the Bride's bouquet. This Easter Day is the 38th day since they got married. I want to make this fanfiction to them.

Frisk Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears a gold heart-shaped locket that her name is print on it. She's the younger twin, despite her maturity. She's also the smart twin, gentle twin, the "good" twin, and the hardhead one. She's a pacifist and believes talking is the only way to solve all problems. She's caring and loves her sisters. She's eager to know where her birth parents are but loves her adopted family. She looks up to Sans as a best friend, mentor, and uncle. She believes there is goodness in any monster and wants to help them find it in their hearts. She's very interested and fond of Flowey, and she won't give up on finding goodness in him. She may be the Sisters, but her emotions are stronger than theirs. Her negative emotions like anger can scare anyone, even her friends and family. She's ten years old and when she was younger; she was 6-9 months old; wearing a sweater and diaper.

Chara Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears a gold heart-shaped locket that her name is print on it. She's the older twin, despite her lack of maturity. She's the brawn twin, the crazy twin, the "evil" twin, and the light-head one. She's very protective to her family that she will have no choice to use violence to defend them. Despite her violent personality, she loves and cares about her sister. She's eager to know where her birth parents are but loves her adopted family. She looks up to Papyrus as a best friend, mentor, and uncle. She's very interested and fond into Asriel; despite he's her dead adopted brother. She's ten years old and when she was younger; she was 6-9 months old; wearing her sweater and diaper.

Kris Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears a gold heart-shaped locket that her name is print on it. She wears her Dark World uniform during training. She's the older sister of Chara and Frisk. She's the adventurous one, and well-prepared one. She's a tomboy; which explains her appearance. She has beautiful feminine red eyes and hides them with her hair to not be embarrassed. She only shows her eyes to her sisters and Ralsei. She's very protective to her sisters and loves them so much. She has more memory of her parents than her sisters and wants to find them. She believes that they're still alive and is aggressive to anyone who tells her or her sisters that they're dead. She's very serious into finding them, although she loves her adopted family. She looks up to Undyne and Mad Mew Mew as mentors and aunts. They train her so she can have the strength to protect her sisters from any danger. She has a giant open crush on Ralsei, and she enjoys to flirt with him. She also believes he's the cutest monster she ever saw. She's best frenemies with Susie. She's 15 years old and when she was younger; she was five years old; wearing her sweater, yet it was too big and can't see her feet, but can walk in it.

Flowey: He has the same look and personality. There were rumors that he murdered Asriel, but he says that's not true and also says he is framed. He wants to prove that his innocence and wish to have friends; although he can be a bad boy. He seems to know the Human Sisters, their parents and holds the truth to what happened to their parents. He seems to be in shock but, happy that Frisk is the only one who talks to him and is kind to him. He fears the actual murder of Asriel.

Asriel: He has the same look and personality. He was murdered and turned into a ghost. He is only seen by Frisk, Chara, Kris, Charles, Kristina, and Flowey. He has little memory of who murdered him, but knows that Flowey isn't his right murder. He was best friends with Flowey when he was alive. He's very fond of Chara, despite his parents adopted her and her sisters.

The Six Humans Souls: Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie were previously humans until evil hands murdered them when they all first fell. They can only be seen by the Hueman Sisters, Hueman Couple and Flowey. They believe the Hueman Sisters are capable of helping them to find their murder and be turned back to humans again. Now, they protect the Hueman Sisters and staying with them for safety.

-Grizelda C. Denim: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Patience Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She's very gentle and patient with anything. She has an affectionate friendship with Dayakar. And her favorite colors are cyan and green. She's jealous of Dayakar being super sweet Frisk.

-Andy O. Cider: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Bravery Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He's very energetic, never-give-up attitude, can-do-it attitude and active. He's very flirty and teasing to Shihobu. He seems to be interested in Frisk, but his heart belongs to Shihobu. Her favorite colors are orange and purple.

-Honora B. Persian: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Integrity Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She hates telling lies, honest to the heart, loves ballet dancing and graceful. She has a sweet friendship with Billie. She can be jealous when Billie is a gentleman to Frisk. Her favorite colors are blue and yellow.

-Shihobu P. Boysenberry: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Perseverance Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She's brilliant, mature and educated. She has a secret interest in Andy, yet she gets annoyed by his flirting. She shows excellent jealous when Andy's trying to be smooth to Frisk, and she's showing it by chocking him on the neck. Her favorite colors are purple and orange.

-Dayakar G. Pickle: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Kindness Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He's very kind, sweet, thoughtful, caring and helpful. He has an affection relationship with Grizelda. He seems to be interested Frisk, but his heart belongs to Grizelda. His favorite colors are green and cyan.

-Billie Y. Saffron: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Justice Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He cares about to bring justice to the world, protective for the innocent and meek and loves being a cowboy. He has a sweet friendship with Honora. He seems to be interested in Frisk, but his heart belongs to Honora. His favorite colors are yellow and blue.

Prof. Charles Hueman and Dr. Kristina Hueman: The parents of Kris, Chara, and Frisk. Charles has Frisk's hair, Chara's eyes, and Kris's skin color. He's a tall young man; who wears a green shirt, a blue sweater vest, a white lab coat, and purple pants. Kristina has Chara's hair and skin, and Frisk's eyes. She's a slight tall young woman; who wears a yellow shirt, a lime green sweater vest, and brown pants. They're very loving, caring and smart. They care so much about their daughters that they'll do anything to protect them. They study monsters and their magic. Charles enjoys painting and is with his children during his spare time. Kristina enjoys cooking for her family, gardening with her children and being with them. Their research made them famous in the Surface, but a lot of evil governments wants to steal their research to invade the Underground. They were determined to run away to escape the governments with their children. Now, they're held captive at an unknown dungeon.

Susie: She has the same look and personality. She's best frenemies with Kris. She's surprised of how Frisk is so kind to her and Chara is so defensive to stop her from picking on Kris.

Ralsei: He has the same look and personality. He has an enormous but shy crush on Kris. He seems to enjoy her sisters' company. He's the Royal Magi of the Dreemurrs. He also goes to the school where Kris and Susie go to. He hides his face from others because they mistook him for Asriel. He only shows his real face to Kris. He used to live in the Spade Kingdom until he moved to the Dreemurr Kingdom.

Lancer: He has the same look and personality. He's best friends with Susie. He likes to visits the Kingdom; despite his dad prevent him forever visiting the Dreemurr Kingdom.

Sans: He has the same look and personality. He enjoys Frisk, Chara and Kris's company. He promises to Toriel to protect the Hueman Sisters. He favors Frisk the most because she enjoys his jokes. He seems to be shy to Mew Mew's affections for him.

Papyrus: He has the same look and personality. He enjoys Frisk, Chara and Kris's company. He promises to Toriel to protect the Hueman Sisters. He favors Chara the most because she agrees with him that Sans' jokes are annoying. He's sometimes scared of Undyne's brutal love for him.

Undyne: She has the same look and personality. She forces Papyrus to be her boyfriend so she won't be lonely, yet she does have feelings for him. She enjoys the Hueman Sisters' company, and she's their guard with Mew Mew. She's best friends with Mad Mew Mew. She favors Kris the most because she and Mew Mew happily accept to train her to be strong enough for self-defense.

Mad Mew Mew: She has the same look and personality. She has a massive crush on Sans. She's best friends with Undyne. She enjoys the Hueman Sisters' company, and she's their guard with Undyne. She favors Kris the most because she and Undyne happily accept to train her to be strong enough for self-defense.

Queen Toriel Dreemurr: She has the same look and personality. She's the Queen of the Underground Kingdom and accepts the Human Sisters as her adopted children. She trusts their protection to the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew.

King Asgore Dreemurr: He has the same look and personality. He's the King of the Underground Kingdom. He is still grieving for the loss of his only son; Asriel and sends a search after Flower; who he believes who killed his son. He accepts the Human Sisters and loves them, but rarely talks to them. He thinks that they can't replace Asriel.

King: He has the same look and personality. He rules the Spade Kingdom. He tries years to conquer the Dreemurr Kingdom. He already defeated the Diamond, Heart and Club Kingdoms and captured their kings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Normal(Paranormal) In the Hueman Sisters' Room

At the Hueman Sisters' bedroom, the Sisters are chatting with their parents between their magic mirrors on Kris's bed. The Six Human Souls minded their business. "Hey, Mom and Dad. I have this crush on a certain, smart, talented and cute boy. I need some advice to get his attention," said Kris. "EEEE! I'm so happy for you! Who is this special boy," said Kristina, with joy. "He better be a good boy," said Charles, getting suspicious. "His name is Ralsei, and he's the Royal Magi. He's so fluffy, and his face makes my eyes twinkle," said Kris.

As Kris and her parents continue talking, Chara said to Frisk, "here they go again; talking about Kris's choices." "Well, she is the oldest out of us." "Yes, but I want Ralsei to stand up and date her." "I know, but he is shy." "But shyer than Asriel." "Goats are sensitive to their emotions, even if they are monster goats. You got to understand that." "I know. But it strange that you're so smart, yet the youngest of us."

With Six Human Souls, Grizelda is brushing her hair while sharpening her toy knife. Dayakar is baking cookies for his friends while watching Grizelda. Andy is punching a sandbag while Shihobu writes in her journal. "Come on, my sweet Boysenberry. Can you do something other than writing," said Andy, flirting. "Don't even try, Cider," said Shihobu, blushing and annoyed. Billie is sleeping while leaning on the wall and Honora is practicing her dancing. "I can dance in the clouds; all day. I'm glad Frisk will learn to use my power and yours, Shihobu," said Honora. "Let's hope she learns to control them better than Andy's." "Hey, she still learning and- wait, did you call me Andy," said Andy, surprised. "So?" "Hint, hint! I know you want me." "Whatever, all I did is said your name." "Cookies, anyone," said Dayakar, presents the cookies to the Six Human Souls. "That looks good. Thanks, Dayakar," said Billie, takes one. "You're even sweet like a chocolate chip too," said Grizelda, blushing which made Dayakar smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Concerns

Ralsei is walking down the hall and passing the Hueman Sisters' bedroom door. Then he heard Kris saying, "Mom and Dad, thanks for the advice. I wish you were here with the Hueman Twins and me." When he looked inside of their room, he sees Kris kissing the mirror of her parents are shown on and thinks she's gone insane. But when he noticed a plate of floating cookies coming to the Twins, he got in shock and said in his mind, "no way! Wait, maybe it's just Frisk making it float." "Oh, wow! For us?! This is delightful of you," said Chara, with thanks as she takes a cookie. "You're so kind. Ha! Get it?! Thank you, Dayakar," said Frisk, takes one. Ralsei then sweats with worry and breathe very hard. "No, have they gone mad?! But they told-! I better find the King and Queen," said Ralsei, as he runs off to find Asgore and Toriel.

With Asgore and Toriel, they are having tea on their throne as the Skeleton Brothers, Mew Mew and Undyne guarding them. "I was wrong for the Hueman Sisters going crazy on waiting for their parents to come," said Sans. "But not as wrong as your jokes, brother," said Papyrus. "You have no taste in comedy, Pap. At least I understand him," said Mew Mew. "Remember you three, we don't shout or yell in front of the King and Queen," said Undyne. "Ladies and gentlemen, no need to squabble," said Toriel, calmly. "Yes, Queen Toriel."

"King Asgore! Queen Toriel! Your Majesty! Your Highness," said Ralsei, running to them until he trips in front of Asgore. "Ralsei?! What's the matter, dear boy," said Asgore. "It's about the Hueman Sisters. You won't believe what I saw." As he stands up and bows to him and Toriel, she says, "is there something wrong?" "Yes, Your Highness. Kris was kissing on a hand mirror, and a plate of cookies was floating in their room." "And I thought Chara was the one who loved her looks," said Papyrus. "I'm sure Frisk made it float," said Sans. "No. Kris was talking into it and calling it her mother and father. Her birth parents: Prof. Charles and Dr. Kristina Hueman," said Ralsei, hiding his face. This made Asgore spit out his tea, and Toriel drops her teacup in shock. "Oh, don't fret my King and Queen! I'll clean this," said Mew Mew, gets to work cleaning. "Are you sure about this," said Undyne. "Yes. Frisk didn't make it float; it didn't have a blue aura. Someone called Dayakar floated it," said Ralsei. "Dayakar?! Who's Dayakar," said Papyrus, getting the concern. "That's what I said. I'm guessing their wait for their parents made them lost it." "Oh, dear. We have to tell them the truth," said Sans. "Wait! Maybe Susie and I will take them out for a walk at the park before you tell them the truth." "Excellent idea, Ralsei. But remember, keep away from the Dark World entrance. And keep an eye on Frisk; you know how determined she is," said Asgore. "Yes, Your Majesty." After Ralsei bows to Asgore and Toriel, he leaves and calls Susie on his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Walk Near the Dark World

The Hueman Sisters were walking on the trail of a park with Ralsei and Susie. "Are you sure they gone loco," Susie whispers to Ralsei. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Frisk thanked someone named Dayakar. But I think the ghosts of their parents are haunting them," Ralsei whispers back. "You think they're dead?!" "No…I hope… But I know something bizarre is going on. And I bet it has to do with this Dayakar and the mirror that Kris kissed." "I'm just like you, Ral. I'm worried about the Sisters too, and I'll do anything to keep them safe 'n' well." Unknown to them, the Six Human Souls were listening to their conversation. "Dude, I think Ralsei saw you," said Andy to Dayakar. "But only the Huemans and Flower could see us," said Shihobu. "Then he must have seen the plate of cookies floating," said Grizelda. "Aw, great. I messed up, didn't I," said Dayakar, getting upset. "Naw, partner. Everyone has a flaw," said Billie. "We better tell the Hueman Sisters to tell their friends and adoptive family about us, Flowey and their parents," said Honora. "Not if my master has to say anything about it, you run away souls," said someone, trapping the Six in a butterfly net. "It's you! Our killer's apprentice," said Andy, getting taken away with his fellow Human Souls in the net.

Back with the Sisters, Susie, and Ralsei, they continue their walk until Frisk noticed the entrance to the Dark World (aka the Spade Kingdom). She sneaked away from them to investigate the darkness night during the daytime. When she gets near it, she sees the Scarlet Forest. She put her hand into the world; she becomes impressed. When she walked into the Forest, her soul appears in front of her, and her eyes glow. "FRISK HUEMAN! What are you doing," said Ralsei, finds her with her sisters, and Susie while getting worried. "What is this? Isn't it daytime," said Frisk, confused. "You're not supposed to cross into there," said Susie, sweating in fear. Then Lancer appeared and picked up Frisk. "Hey, did someone lose a child? A human child… Little Frisk, you know you're not allowed to come in the Spade Kingdom," said Lancer, carries her and gives her to Kris. "The Spade Kingdom?! Why was it near the park," said Kris. "My dad enjoys the pain of suffering of others." "How did your mother ever marry a guy like that," said Chara. "Chara," said Frisk, with anger as her eyes glowing red. "Sorry…" as Chara shutters in fear and the others sweat in shock from Frisk's reaction.

"My mom passed when I was super little. Dad uses to be a nice guy. You should probably head back to the castle," said Lancer. "Ok. Thanks for bringing my sister back," said Kris, putting Frisk down. "Bye, Lancer," said Frisk. "We'll put Frisk on a short leash next time," said Susie. "I got you covered, Susie," said Chara, takes out a leash for kids. "Not literally." Then Lancer noticed Rouxls Kaard appeared to him from the Scarlet Forest. "Dad Number 2, what are you doing here," said Lancer. "Keeping an eye on you and I found these lost prisoners," said Rouxls Kaard, shows him a net with the….Six Human Souls?! "I'm sorry about this," said Lancer, walks to his castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Not Well Argument

In the living room, Asgore and Toriel are on the couch, as the Skeleton Brothers, Mew Mew, and Undyne are standing behind them. "We're ready, right," said Asgore, asking. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We prepared any possible outcome the Hueman Sisters could do and say," said Papyrus. "I have a feeling this might not end well," said Sans. "Have faith, my sweet comedian. I'm sure Frisk won't throw a tantrum," said Mew Mew. "But she's the sensitive one of the Sisters." "She may be emotional, but not to negative ones," said Undyne. "Shh! Here they come with Susie and Ralsei," said Toriel.

When the Hueman Sisters arrived in the living room with Susie and Ralsei. "King Dad and Queen Mom, we're back," said Kris. "Children… we'd meant to talk to you," said Toriel. "It's about you," said Asgore. "I knew this day would come… It's time for me to pack my bags and go to the Reform Academy for Wayward Children," said Chara. "What?! NO! You're not going to Reform Academy," said Undyne. "Oh! I thought it was the end of the line for me." "We want to talk to you… about your well being and your parents," said Sans. "Sisters…your parents… were killed…by Flowey," said Mew Mew. "What," said Frisk, so confused

"Frisk and Chara, we know you're still kids. But you need to know the truth. The wait for your parents made you and Kris gone…unstable since the summer started," said Sans. "Are you saying we're crazy?! You think we've gone mad," said Chara. "No, Chara! We'd never think of you like that. It's just you'd been acting strange lately," said Papyrus. "Like what," said Kris. "Well, you were talking to walls, mirrors, 'your parents' and someone named Dayakar," said Ralsei. "You were spying us?! Have ever heard of minding your own business?!" Kris starts to cry as Ralsei saying, "well, maybe, but you were talking loud." "I told you that you talk loud," said Susie, to Kris. "You were too, Susie?! You're my best friend!" "Woah, Kris! I didn't mention I was spying." "Kris, calm down. We know you can't handle the truth," said Asgore. "No, King Dad. It's not true! Our parents aren't dead, and Flowey didn't kill them nor Asriel," said Frisk, blushing with anger and sadness.

"Frisk, I think that's enough," said Chara, sweats as she tries to calm her down. "How would you know that? We saw him at your old house and with Asriel's wounded body," said Undyne. "You're blind! You never take time to think of what happened! My sisters and I spoke to our parents," said Frisk, throws a tantrum. "So, you spoke their ghosts," said Mew Mew, getting scared of her anger. "NO! They are alive! You adults never know what's going on. I'd seen Asriel! He told me Flowey didn't kill him… he tried to protect him, but failed!" "Frisk… we never saw you like this," said Toriel. "Don't restful me with your sweet words! I'll prove to you that our parents are alive and Flowey isn't the killer! I'll find the true killer as proof! I'll prove to all of you that you're wrong!"

Everyone was in shock of Frisk's words as her eyes glow red and tears start to fall. Then she runs off while crying, then her sisters followed her. "Woah! That was harsh," said Susie. "This is my fault. I should never have overheard them," said Ralsei, cries with a broken heart to his room. "Ralsei, wait! Dude, calm down. I'm sure there's another explanation." Susie goes after him as her Toriel cries over what Frisk said. "How… could she say that to us…," said Toriel, crying into Asgore's comforting arms. "I knew they weren't ready," said Asgore. "But is it true? Are we blind of what really happened? Do the Hueman Sisters see things that we never could," said Sans, hiding his face with his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Hueman Sisters' Quest

At the Hueman Sisters' room, Frisk cried so hard that her tears wetted her bed. Chara and Kris tried their best to stop her crying. "I blew it, didn't I? I'm guessing they're going to ground us for what I'd done," said Frisk, puts her face in her pillow. "No… I think. But you're not the only who's upset. I yelled at my crush. I guess he won't talk to me anymore," said Kris, brokenhearted for what she said to Ralsei. "Hey, Six Souls! Can you help us out here? Grizelda? Andy? Honora? Shihobu? Dayakar? Billie? Where are they," said Chara. "Come to think of it; I haven't seen them all day," said Frisk, stops crying. "Where could they be? I hope nothing bad happened," said Kris.

"Sorry to ruin your hopes, but something did happen," said Flowey, comes into the room with Asriel from their balcony. "The Six been kidnap," said Asriel. "What?! Great, first we argued with our Monster family, and the Six got kidnapped. Where are they," said Frisk. "I guess it's time to tell you where your parents are. Because that's where the Six are too," said Flowey. "What?! Tell us, Flowey! Tell us now," said Chara. "They're at the Spade Kingdom… The Card Castle of the Spade King." "Lancer's Dad held our parents captive for a decade this whole time?! He knew about this?! He lied to us," said Kris. "He was… the one who framed me." "You mean he was mine and Six Souls' murder. What a coincidence," said Asriel. "Since our Monster family won't listen to us, we're going to the Spade Kingdom," said Frisk. "We'll go ahead," said Flowey, leaving with Asriel. "We'll meet you there," said Kris, turns to her Dark World form. Then Chara throws a rope down to the garden from the balcony. Then the Sisters climb down to start their quest.

As they leave the Dreemurr Castle, they didn't look back. But once they reached the entrance to the Scarlet Forest, they found Susie, in her Dark World form and Ralsei there. "Susie and Ralsei? What are you doing here," said Frisk, confused. "We were about to apologize for what happened, but we saw you climbed out of your room and followed you," said Susie. "We know where our parents are. Lancer knew that his father held them captive and the murder of Asriel," said Chara. "What," said Ralsei, in shock. "Excuse us, we're going in the Spade Kingdom," said Kris. "Wait, Kris. I wanted to make it up to you and your sisters. Let us come with you to help." Ralsei blushed as he held Kris's hand with forgiveness. "Ok, you'll come with us. But you must do and believe what I said." "Ok, Kris. And besides, you might need me to guide through the Forest, since I use to live there." Then Kris blushed and kissed Ralsei on the cheek as a sign that she forgave him. Then she leads the way, as he blushed with his hand on his kissed cheek. The Hueman Twins stayed close to Kris as they walk on. Lancer watched them enter the Forest and said, "oh, no! I'm too late to tell them. Maybe I'll go to Dreemurr Castle."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Search for Huemans

Asgore, Toriel, the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew goes to Sisters' Room. Asgore knocked on their door and said, "Sisters, we want to apologize for what happened. If there's something you need to tell us, let's talk." But there was no answer, and Toriel said, "children, we know you're still upset. Once we talk, you'll feel better." "Frisk? Chara? Kris? Are you alright," said Sans, opens the door. Then they notice the rope on their balcony. "Hueman Sisters?! Oh, no! They must've been so upset that they ran away," said Papyrus. "Guards, sound the alarm! The Sisters went missing," said Asgore, with worry.

Once the guards search all over the Dreemurr Kingdom, Asgore, Toriel, the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew are at the throne room. "What were we thinking?! We shouldn't have told them! And now, they're gone," said Mew Mew, hugs Sans for comfort. "Where could they be? They could be anywhere," said Toriel. "They're at the Spade Kingdom at the Card Castle," said Lancer, enters the room. "Lancer?! The Spade Prince?! What are you doing here," said Undyne, points her spear at him. "And why are they at the Card Castle," said Papyrus. "They're parents are there. My father held them captive for a decade," said Lancer. "They're alive?! So, Frisk was right," said Mew Mew. "Not only that. Dad was responsible for killing Asriel and framing Flowey." "What?! So, Flowey was right too," said Sans. "Frisk is right. We were blind about what happened," said Toriel. "I came here to help you. Follow me, and I'll take you to them," said Lancer. "Ok, Lancer," said Asgore.

With Asriel and Flowey, they arrived at the Card Castle to look for the Six Human Souls. But then the King of Spades grabbed them and said, "I'm glad you came… which means my seventh soul is on their way here. I might need you for my plans." "He can see me?! Why did you kill me," said Asriel. "To prevent Asgore from passing the throne so that I can conquer the Dreemurr Kingdom." "You'll never get away with this," said Flowey. "I just did." Once Asriel and Flowey saw the Six in containers, they get in shock as the Spade King laughs with an evil grin.

With the Hueman Sisters, Susie and Ralsei, they made it to the entrance to the Card Castle. "This is it. We're going to confront the kidnapper of your parents and killer of Asriel," said Susie. Then they heard a scream at the top of the Castle and Frisk says, "that's Flowey! He's in trouble. Come on!" "Hold on, guys! We'll save you," said Chara, as the group entered the Castle. The Spade King saw them entering the Castle and said, "perfect. Right on schedule. Soon the Dreemurr Kingdom will be mine, then powers of a god and the Surface." Then he looked at the chained Flowey with a ball and Asriel fastened to his neck, arms, and feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Omega Flowey and God of Hyperdeath

The Hueman Sisters, Susie, and Ralsei reached to the top of the Card Castle. "Thank goodness; we made it. I knew the Card Castle guards could bring up a fight, but they're easy to be flattered," said Ralsei. "Focus, Ralsei. We need to find their parents, or we'll get caught," said Susie. Then the gang saw the Spade King with the container Six Human Souls, chained-up Flowey and chained Asriel (only Hueman Sisters and the King could see him). "Asriel! Flowey! The Six! Don't worry, we're here," said Frisk, goes to them. "Frisk! No, it's a trap," said Flowey, warning her. But the King trapped her, himself, Flowey, Asriel and the Six in a force field. "Welcome, seventh chosen soul….to your faith," said the King. "Don't you dare hurt her," said Chara, trying to break the field. "Flowey is a great puppet. Now, my flower boy… kill her with the power of the six souls." Then the King forced the Six Souls and Flowey to fuse as Kris said, "no! Flowey! Six Souls! Resist it! Fight it!" Then they turned into Omega Flowey, and he said, "no…. Must re-…Yes, my king."

As Frisk fights off Omega Flowey, Ralsei said, "my magic isn't working! I think Frisk is on her own." "We can't sit here and do nothing," said Susie. "Look, Frisk is calling for the Six," said Chara, once the Six Human Souls appeared by Frisk's side. "What?! We can't see them. How can you and Kris see that," said Ralsei. "We humans have a lot of things that Monsters don't have," said Kris. Back with Frisk and the Six Souls, Grizelda said, "sorry, it took so long." "We're glad you're here," said Andy. "Come on, let's free Flowey and bet the King," said Honora. "Frisk, we'll power him down and be prepared for the final blow," said Shihobu. "You got it," said Frisk, as her soul charges up with a red glow. "Flowey, we know you're in there, and you don't want to this," said Dayakar, charges with green power. But Omega Flowey growls at them, and Billie said, "we don't want to do this, but you leafed us no choice." Then Six fired their color into a ray of light at Omega Flowey. "It's for you, Flowey," said Frisk, fires red light at Omega Flowey.

Once they stop firing, Flowey turned back to normal and the force field break. Once Chara and Kris going to Frisk and the Souls, the force field built up again and said Susie, "aw, come on!" "Frisk… Chara… Kris? You came to save me," said Flowey, gaining conscience. "Time for you to join your best friend," said the King, grabs Asriel. "GAAAH! Help! It hurts," said Asriel, as he forced to fuse with Flowey. Together, they formed into the God of Hyperdeath. "Not again," said Grizelda. "We're going to have to fire up again," said Andy. "That's right. But this time we need the rest of the Hueman Sisters," said Shihobu. "To be honest, King of Spades; you are a total jerk and killer of children," said Honora. "Silence, Integrity! Attack them, God of Hyperdeath," said the King, commanding. "Sisters, charge up! We got this," said Dayakar, charges himself with green. "Asriel and Flowey, we didn't want to have to use our powers on you because we like you. But the King pushed too far," said Billie, fire his light with the other souls.

"Are you ready, Twins," said Kris, powers up with red. "You got it," said Chara. "With the powers of Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and Determination; we'll save the day," said Frisk. Then Hueman Sisters; together fired red light on God of Hyperdeath. Once Asriel and Flowey are free, the force field shatters, and Susie and Ralsei go to the Sisters. "Oh… We're free," said Asriel. "You did it, Sisters. Well done," said Ralsei. "You showed those things who's boss," said Susie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The King and his defeat

"Sisters! Susie! Ralsei! We're here," said Toriel, comes upstairs with Asgore, the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne, Mew Mew and Lancer. "Oh, not you don't," said the Spade King, creates another force field to prevent them from helping. "No! We just got here," said Sans. "Ah, King Asgore. You're just in time to watch me kill your children again." "So, it was you who killed Asriel," said Asgore with anger. The Six, Asriel and Flowey realized they're not trapped in the force field this time. "Follow me, Souls and Asriel. I have an idea," said Flowey, leads them to the dungeon.

"Join me, Frisk Hueman. You'll have everything you wanted," said the Spade King. "Never. You kidnapped my parents, killed Asriel and the Six Souls," said Frisk. "You did have the Hueman couple," said Papyrus. "Hueman Sisters, we were wrong. We're so sorry," said Undyne. "We forgive you, Undyne. But now is not the time," said Chara. "Let's hope their training paid off," said Toriel, getting worried.

The King tried to grab Chara, but she used her karate moves to beat him down. "You will pay for crimes…in the dungeon," said Ralsei. "Ralsei… you use to be my Royal Magi. But you chose the enemy side," said the King. "I followed my heart, and it says I won't let you get away with anything again." "Lancer knew your crimes, but was scared, to tell the truth, because of your threats," said Susie. "Why are you doing this? What did the Humans do to you," said Kris. "They took my wife from me. It's my turn to take what's theirs; the Surface." "Wait, what? Our kind took your wife? Why," said Frisk. "Foolish child! I use to be kind until a human fell to my domain. I treated him with care, but he stole my wife's soul to get back to the Surface…."

Then the King stops fighting to be said for the loss of his wife and the force field disappeared. Then Undyne and Mew Mew grab hold of him and Sans said, "you are under arrest for kidnapping, murder and hiding your crimes. You'll have a nice stay in solitary confinement." Then Undyne and Mew Mew drag him away, and Lancer said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell. But I'll rule my kingdom better than Dad." "You will be a good king, Lancer. And thanks for your help," said Asgore. "No problem. After this, let's make a peace treaty between mine and your kingdom." "Agree."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Two Family Reunions

"We're sorry for leaving without permission and yelling at you," said Frisk. "That's ok, Frisk. We were blind of what's really going on. But don't do it again," said Toriel. "Yes, Queen Mom." "Kris, I hope you can understand more about what happened," said Ralsei. But Kris passion kiss Ralsei on the cheek and accidentally makes his hat fall off. Everyone gets in shock of his face, and Asgore said, "you… look like Asriel." "Sorry, Your Majesty…. I didn't-," said Ralsei. "No, no. It's ok," said Toriel. "Pardon to interrupt," said Flowey, comes back with the Six Souls and Asriel. "Flowey… Please forgive us… we're foolish of not listening to you," said Papyrus. "That's ok. I brought something special for the Hueman Sisters."

Once Charles and Kristina Hueman arrived, the Hueman Sisters were so in shock of seeing them that remained silent. "They are alive," said Undyne. "What a relief," said Mew Mew. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hueman," said Ralsei. "Kris, Chara, and Frisk," said Kristina with joy. "Mommy! Daddy," said the Hueman Twins, cries with joy as they run to their parents. Once they hugged them, Kris turns back to her old self and said as she hugs her parents, "for a decade… we're finally back together." "It's a miracle," said Charles, with kisses his daughter with happiness.

"Mom…Dad," said Asriel, holds Toriel's hand. "I… felt something…Someone… Asriel…," said Toriel, looking around. "Mom! It's me! I'm here." "Toriel… are you alright," said Asgore. "I feel him… Asriel is here." "Son… it's us… Can you hear us?" "Yes, Dad. I can hear," said Asriel, hugs Asgore. "I can feel him too." Then Asriel magically visible himself for everyone to see him, even the Six Human Souls. Once Asgore and Toriel were able to see their son, they hugged him as they cried with proudness. "Asriel is here. Who are they," said Susie, notice the Souls. "We're the Six Humans who fell before the Huemans. Our names are Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie," said Grizelda. "That explains everything," said Sans. "Now, that you're able to see them… Let's head back to the Dreemurr Kingdom to celebrate," said Frisk.

Up in the Surface, at a dark office. There's someone in there waiting for a call. Then the phone rings and the person said "hello, black leader. What have you got?" "We're still working on getting to the Underground, but we might be close," said the phone. "Good, keep up the work. I want the Huemans' formulas." "Yes sir, Agent Gaster…." THE END?


End file.
